¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: — ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve? *- Porque no importaba el tiempo que pasara o los sucesos que viviera, al parecer Elsa nunca se libraría de esa pregunta. Drabble- Complete.


**Ni Frozen ni la imagen de avatar me pertencen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. Simplemente me apetecía escribir un Drabble (casi lo consigo) One-Shot Navideño sobre Frozen. Bueno no es navidad pero creo que el resultado no está nada mal, me ha costado escribir el final pero si me ha quedado o no bien lo dejo a vuestro sabio juicio :)**

* * *

><p>— ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?<p>

La primera vez que Elsa escuchó esa suave e inocente frase tenía cuatro años. Abrió los ojos y vió que su hermana pequeña, Anna, estaba de pie a duras penas sosteniéndose del borde de la cama para no caerse. Anna tenía dos años. A penas sabía hablar y aún menos caminar, pero la bebé tenía claro que le encantaban su hermana mayor Elsa y su magia.

Elsa sonrió, se giró y salió de la cama. Cogió a Anna de la mano y la llevó delante del armario. Lo primero era vestirse. Ella ya había aprendido a vestirse sola y pensó que tampoco sería tan difícil vestir a Anna. Lástima que Anna estuviera más interesada en jugar con la nieve que en hacerle caso a su hermana.

Una hora después Elsa estaba siendo regañada por sus padres ya que usar su magia estaba bien siempre y cuando no congelara todo el mobiliario y lo destrozara. A Anna no le importó que su habitación hubiera quedado destrozada, o que su hermana mayor estuviera siendo regañada por sus padres, pero claro, llevaba unas medias favoritas como sombrero y tampoco parecía estar muy preocupada por eso.

— ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Esas eran las palabras que las unían como hermanas. Sí, su magia era helada, era fría, era nieve. Pero a Elsa no le importaba. Porque para ella su magia nacía del amor, del amor que le tenía a su hermana pequeña. No quería dejar de escuchar nunca a esas palabras.

_¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?_

Las palabras y su hermana se habían ido. Era lo mejor, eso era lo que Elsa se repetía constantemente, una y otra vez. Su magia, su maldición, era demasiado peligrosa como para usarla delante de Anna o cualquier otra persona. No, así las cosas estaban mejor. Sí, hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo esperaba no congelarse tanto como lo estaba su magia.

— ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Las cosas se habían puesto un poco locas en Arandell el día que la coronaron como reina. Sí, bueno, si congelas tu reino entero es normal que todo se vuelva un desastre. Pero por suerte logró arreglar todo ese desastre con ayuda de su hermana Anna. Quién iba a decirle a ella que el amor la ayudaría a controlar su pequeño problema mágico.

Como su sabio padre solía decir bien está lo que bien acaba. Sí, había congelado el reino entero, también había enfadado a un montón de súbditos, pero los había recompensado y encima su hermana había encontrado al compañero de su vida en un apuesto, y nada malvado, vendedor de hielo. Sí, bien está lo que bien acaba. Excepto que no estaba muy segura de que su hermana debiera de estar en su habitación en su noche de bodas, con Olaf y Sven dando vueltas alrededor de su cama, pidiéndole que hiciera un muñeco de nieve. Eso no lo hacía una mujer casada ¿Verdad?

— Tía Elsa ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Elsa sonrió y giró en la cama mientras abría los ojos. Delante de ella había dos niñas, gemelas, vestidas con un camisón de dormir mientras abrazaban a Olaf que la miraba con expectación y devoción. Las dos niñas la miraban ansiosas con sus profundos ojos azules, heredados de su padre, mientras se mordían el labio inferior, costumbre heredada de su madre.

No importaba cuantos años y sucesos pasaran. Al parecer Elsa nunca conseguiría librarse de esas palabras. No pudo evitar sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo y con una risa sofocada salió de la cama dispuesta a congelar todo lo que sus amadas sobrinas le pidieran, ya lo descongelarían más tarde con el amor de Anna, o con su enfado al saber que sus hijas no la habían invitado a hacer un muñeco de nieve, otra vez.

**_¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?_**


End file.
